Zutara Week 2013
by RomanticGothLover
Summary: Can Zuko and Katara keep their sanity during the final week before their wedding? Written for Zutara Week 2013
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, it's that time of year again. The week all Zutara shippers crave with a passion: Zutara week. I've actually decided to participate this year, and I'm quite excited for this. So, without further ado, allons-y.

Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA, because if I did Mai wouldn't be involved with Zuko, and Katara would be with her fire bender.

* * *

Day One: Calor (Spanish)

1) Heat

2) Warmth, affection

3) Ardor, passion

* * *

Zuko sincerely loved his girlfriend. He loved her hair, and her eyes, and her personality, and everything. He especially loved how much her tongue could make him melt, just like it was doing now. It wasn't fair that she was so wicked with the way should would kiss him, and move against him when they made out and then…

"Zuko, babe we have to stop." He hated that phrase with a passion. He really did. Because then she would begin to get off of him and leave and he would be left to deal with his… issue on his own. He respected that she wanted to wait until their court wedding next week, he really did. That didn't mean that in the heat of the moment he didn't hate those words.

Still, he allowed his honor to rule him, though even that was beginning to grate on his latent hormones. Why did he just have to discover them now? He let her get off of him and leave his room. He got off the couch, grabbed his towel and made his way to his private bathroom.

It was time for a cool shower to counteract the heat.

Until next week, that is.

Well, there we go. Day one is done. I'm thinking about sticking with the upcoming wedding thing, but I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two: Euphoria- A state of intense happiness and self-confidence.

* * *

Katara loved her fiancée, she really did. The day that he finally, they had been dating since ember island, asked her to marry him was the happiest of her life. She couldn't wait until the day of her wedding was here, and at the end of the week it would be. They had little moments of intense joy, and those couldn't be more amazing than they were.

Then those moments when it was time for a dress fitting, or she had to check on the flower arrangements, or take time at a local orphanage, or anything else that got in the way of her and Zuko. She didn't necessarily mind that all these things were taking up her time, especially when it came to bettering the Fire Nation. What she did mind was that she was lucky if she got to have dinner with Zuko without it being a formal affair or being interrupted or just dealing with Ursa's constant squeals about how cute their children would be.

Not that she hated the idea of children. It was just that she really didn't want to discuss their sex life in front of her soon to be mother-in-law. Then that would get Zuko started on how worried he was about if he would make a good father or if he would turn out like his own. It would take her at least three days to get him calmed down enough to even kiss her good night. They hadn't even done it yet and he was worried about the type of father he would be!

Still, in between the craziness, the business, and the want for grandchildren they had their moments. The moments that their judgment was so overclouded by want they could scarcely keep their hands off each other. The moments that they would just lay together under the old tree out by the turtle duck pond. The moments that they could just be Katara and Zuko, and no one could tell them otherwise.

"Katara, it's time for your last fitting!" Yes, no matter how crazy their lives became, she would stay with him. Because the moments of euphoria were too good to pass up.


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: Voices- the sound or sounds uttered through the mouth of living creatures, especially of human beings in speaking, shouting, singing, etc.

* * *

When they first let it known that they were dating there had been talk in the Fire Nation. It was just after the war, and prejudice was hard to get rid of, even if they hadn't been happy with Ozai. Katara remembered walking down the hallways of the palace to hear servants gossiping about the "favors" she had been giving Zuko while they were on the road. As if they had any time for that, they barely had time to catch a few quick kisses! She went off on the first courtesan she had caught talking like that, and people had learned not to talk about it, at least not when Lady Katara was around.

When they traveled to the South Pole six years after the war had ended Zuko was dealt the same treatment. The warriors couldn't understand how he had impressed their precious princess. How someone as scrawny as him had nabbed her from under the Avatar's nose. Even if Aang wasn't nearly as filled out, or as mature, as Zuko was; they didn't care that the two of them actually had debates and discussions outside of bending. When Zuko asked Hakoda for Katara's hand, that was another experience. They were even more baffled when she said yes, quite excitedly he may add, with an about time tacked on.

Now, with the wedding fast approaching, it was four days until the ceremony, both halves of the couple were surprised at the praise they received. Katara had become much loved in the Fire Nation, and after Zuko proved himself with the men, he still wouldn't tell Katara how, he was accepted. The voices were excited, and thought courtly gossip about their relationship still abounded, were approving.

They couldn't wait to hear their people cheer after they were finally husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: Gravity- the forces of attraction by which terrestrial bodies tend to fall toward the center of the earth.

* * *

Finally, they found some time to themselves. Not with a million people around them. Not when they had to be the Fire Lord and his soon-to-be Fire Lady. No, they actually got to be just Zuko and Katara for a change.

Katara has never been more thankful to Toph and Sokka. Who knew all it took was getting the earthbender angry at their lack of alone time. Who knew she was even angry about it? Of course, with how ticked off Katara was getting because she couldn't get away for just an hour to actually spar with the love of her life, well that would make anyone who knew her angry. Sokka was just in on it, because he knew if he wasn't Toph would cut off any form of physical contact.

So here they were, in a remote training area that no one came to anymore. They had been fighting for almost two hours, and both of them were running out of steam. Katara knew that if she didn't get him soon he would be gloating until after the wedding. She began to run towards him, jumped and did a flip in the air, all while juggling a bunch of water. She grabbed the base of his feet, and began to freeze it, sending him up in a column. Once he was up high enough she began to send it in an arc, until his face was right by hers.

"I win, babe." With a smile and a kiss she began walking away. Smiling as she went. A few moments later she heard a crack of ice, and a cry of pain. After all, gravity always wins.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five: Bound

1) Tied, in bonds

2) Under legal or moral obligation

3) Destined, sure, certain.

* * *

The spirits had a bet going on. Koh, as stubborn as he is, said it would never happen. La and Tui were of the mind that it would be a year or two after the war when they finally migrated towards each other. Once Yue was on board and took place in these discussions it was decided it would happen by Sozin's Comet. She just swore it was bound to happen.

It turns out she was the one that was right. With a laugh and an "I told you so" she began to watch the two more often. She was slightly jealous of her love's younger sister, getting the chance with her soul mate that she never did. When he asked for her hand she wept with both joy and sadness, because she knew that it would never be her.

Now, watching as there was only a day left before the ceremony, she was glad she made that assumption in the beginning. She just knew they would get together.

Getting to see adorable tan children with gold eyes was just an extra perk.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six: Soothe- to tranquilize or calm, as a person or the feelings; relieve, comfort, or refresh.

* * *

"Everyone please just GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Zuko had never seen Katara so angry. Tomorrow was the wedding, and he could understand that she was stressed. He could understand that she was cranky. The thing he couldn't understand was why she currently had Sokka pinned to the wall. "Now, repeat what you just said, dear brother of mine. Because I know that you didn't just say that Toph, your girlfriend of just a little over a year, is pregnant." So that was why. Who knew that Katara had such a scary expression, Zuko knew that he had never seen her like this.

"You did not just say that, did you Sokka. This is all just some sick joke, because I know you wouldn't get Toph pregnant out of wedlock. I also know that you wouldn't spring this on your stressed out sister when her wedding is tomorrow. You wouldn't do this to me." Zuko could only barely pick out what Sokka was saying back. It almost sounded like the words…

"It's true Sugar Queen. Now, if you would please unhand my baby daddy we have a ceremony to plan. After all, we don't want our baby to be a bastard, now do we?" Katara was practically boneless as she slid down to the floor. Sokka was getting up, and hugging and kissing Toph while saying how thankful he was that she was there. Zuko made his way to his beautiful waterbender.

"Come on Katara, why don't we go to our quarters. We'll get you a nice cup of tea and I'll give you a foot rub, how does that sound, come on sweetie." Zuko kept his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to their quarters. Once they got in their sitting room he was setting her on the couch, working on soothing his currently unresponsive fiancée. In a little less than an hour he finally had her crying on his shoulder, and then calm.

"Thank you Zuko. You're the only one who can calm me down after a fight like that." He kissed her forehead, and made his way to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and tucked her in before going and crashing in Iroh's room with him. After all, he knew the most soothing thing for her was sleep, and he didn't want her blowing up at the guests tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: Spark- anything that activates or stimulates; inspiration or catalyst.

* * *

Today was finally the day. Katara was woken up practically at dawn and was dragged down into the royal dressing rooms to prepare. Her hair was done in the formal style of the Fire Nation, with just a tad bit of the Southern Water Tribe added in. She was wearing the betrothal necklace Zuko had made for her, and she was idly fingering it while she was waiting for her dress.

"Katara, my dear, your dress has finally arrived." She turned to look at it, and was as stunned as the first time she had seen it. It was a beautiful light blue at the top and slowly progressed to a deep purple as it went down to her ankles. It was cut in the Fire Nation style, with dragons at the hem of the dress in a beautiful turquoise. It shimmered like the water on a summer day, and it was positively perfect for the water bender. She couldn't stop the wide smile that began forming on her face while Ursa and Tai Lee helped her into it. Toph was to the side, conversing with a maid while waiting for the wedding party to start proceeding down the aisle. Tai Lee was fretting over the smallest details while absentmindedly rubbing her small baby bump.

"Katara, you look stunning. Zuko is so lucky to have you! Your aura is practically golden with happiness!" Katara just smiled at the other girl. She was like this when she was pregnant with Bumi too, who was currently with his father, Aang. Still, she couldn't help but agree that this was the most spectacular day of her life.

Things seemed to go in a blur from there. Everyone was bustling about, and finally she was walking arm in arm with Zuko down the aisle. The groomsmen, with Sokka as best man, were standing all on the right, and her bridesmaids, with Toph as her maid-of-honor, on the left. Everything was as it should be. She didn't even pay attention while the priest was talking, just speaking when needed, and finally they were leaning in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

Sparks seemed to fly between them, just as the first time they had kissed. Just like every time they kissed.

Happily they danced during the festivities, and ate, and made merry. Then it was time for them to leave for Ember Island, where they were spending their honeymoon, and to peace and quiet.

"Zuko, promise me the sparks will never stop. Please."

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: So, I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read/favorite/alert/review this story. This was definitely the longest chapter, and the most fun to write. I can't wait for next year.

Until my next story,

RGL


End file.
